


If That's What You Wanna Do (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Rimming, Self-Hatred, i wasn't going to put porn but i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Bucky looked damn attractive, but with a pout? Steve was a goner.





	If That's What You Wanna Do (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> so at first this was going to be clean but it's five am (when i started writing this) so fuck it this is porn. inspired by the fact that???? pre-serum steve is fucking gorgeous and i don't understand why the girls didn't think so,,,, and bucky agrees lmao thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> title from love me by the 1975

Steve had a constantly fire in his eyes, and no doubt one that lit in his stomach, and would spark when he would see someone being indecent to someone else. It made Bucky’s heart flutter at his bravery, his selfless, his stupidity that sometimes-had Steve back home with a split lip or bloody nose. He always smiled.

“I did the right thing, Buck,” he would say, sometimes with his words slurring from exhaustion. Even if Bucky was mad at him, he would always smile back and say, “I know you did, punk.”

It was that fire, selflessness and bravery that Bucky knew would pull any dame in if they just bothered to talk to Steve, more so if Steve bothered to talk to Steve.

“They just like what they see, Buck, and that’s you, not me,” Steve mumbled after a date, long after the lights were out and the two were bathing in the moonlight, blankets over their bed. Bucky would never say anything because he knew it was true, but he wanted to tell Steve how he was more than the sickness he faced constantly, that he was a wonderful person, but he could never get those words out.

That fire lit up in eyes when they got back a date one night, a Friday like any other where Bucky wanted to go out, in celebration for getting through a week of working at the docks. He’d turned around after the door shut behind him and aimed his glare to Bucky, who froze with his back to the door, nearly pressed to it.

“I’m getting sick of these dates,” Steve got out, voice strained. “Just… leave me, have fun for once, I’m serious.”

He walked away before he could see Bucky frowning, both pulling off their coats before Bucky stopped Steve from leaving to their bedroom. Steve dressed well for dates, wearing his best button ups and matching slacks, with suspenders handing them up. Bucky loved the way they rounded over his bony shoulders, made Bucky want to pull them back and suck bruises into the skin.

“I do have fun on these dates, Stevie,” he pressed, voice quiet, because Steve didn’t often speak up like this.

Steve scoffed and shrugged him off. “Yeah right, you just drag me along with your date and some dame who wouldn’t look at me twice.”

“Well, that’s their fault then, because you’re the most beautiful person I know, Steve.”

Steve looked up at him properly, freeze under his words, and Bucky could practically see the doubt oozing from his body. “Y-You can’t just, say things like that- “

“Why not?” Bucky said back, stepping closer until he was holding Steve shoulders, resting his thumbs on the suspenders and looking down at him with a smile. “You may not… look like much, because you’re little, but you have the biggest heart of anyone that I’ve met, Stevie. And you’re god damn gorgeous, I don’t know what all of those girls are thinking when they see you if it’s not that.”

Steve was a headstrong person, but he got easily flushed when he was complimented in any way. His cheeks were flushed red, and his blue eyes glowed under the light, maybe glistened if he looked properly. “Yeah?”

Bucky grinned, ruffling his hair, before resting both hands on Steve’s shoulders once again. “Yeah, punk. You’ll meet a dame eventually who thinks the same.”

Steve seemed to grow and then shrink at the words that poured out of his mouth, eyeing Bucky quickly before looking away, shrugging. Bucky really hoped he didn’t misread that, and he didn’t realise his fingers tightened until after he spoke, when Steve looked at him again. “…Or maybe it’s not a dame you’re looking for, by the way you’re acting.”

Steve flushed, and he seemed to stutter in fear before he eventually gathered his words. “Only you, Buck.” It was quiet enough, obvious that Steve was allowing him a way out. Bucky could stop and pretend he never heard Steve, and he could ask again, and Steve would lie, say he wasn’t looking at all, even the dames. But Bucky didn’t want a way out and proved so when his fingers tightened around his shoulders, coaxing him closer.

“Yeah?” he breathed. “Show me.”

Steve nodded, and tugged him down to his height, slotting their lips together. Steve had never told him if he’d ever had a kiss with a dame, a relationship, but Steve kissed like he’d had the experience. He had Bucky by the face, held his cheeks like they were fine china, and kissed Bucky with emotions on his lips, words he couldn’t speak. Bucky kissed him back, pulled Steve closer by his bony and good feeling hips, tilted his head and tried to show Steve he felt the same.

A gentle nip to his bottom lip had him moaning, and Steve hands grabbed his shoulders, sliding his tongue between the open lips and then the kissing was less than innocent, paced faster and filled with a desperation Bucky had never felt before, one that he could only give to Steve. Fingers tightened around Steve’s waist and then he was pulling him away, shoving him back and trying to show him how he wanted to take this to their bedroom, the only room in their apartment separated by walls. Steve seemed to get it because he was the one who dragged him there.

Bucky pinned him to the edge of the bed once they’d gotten there, only pushing him back onto the mattress when he’d gotten both of their shirts off, finally having a feel of the pale skin that Steve had adorned, some places tighter over the bones than others. He didn’t understand why all the dames weren’t on him, because Steve was a masterpiece, easy to hold in his arms with a pretty face to match. Bucky kissed along Steve collarbones, the juts tracing his lips sending shivers down his naked spine.

He could feel Steve shiver and shake as he nipped downed his torso, pressed kisses to every place he could reach, paying special attention to the nipples when Steve reacted with a buck of his hips, a breathless moan. Bucky wished Steve could be louder than the breathless noises and mumbles between them, but he knew they couldn’t, and relished in the sounds he could get out anyway. He leaned against his shoulder and watched as his hands smoothed over his skin, just feeling Steve under him, shivering at the attention.

Bucky looked up when Steve grabbed his shoulder, fingers feeling over the muscles gathered from working at the docks for as long as he had. Steve’s face was red, and his lips shined as he parted them. “Bucky, please.”

Bucky hummed and nodded, adjusting until he was between Steve’s spread legs, kissing him breathless as he tugged down Steve’s pants, feeling how much Steve needed him through the briefs, slightly damp where his cockhead was resting. Steve breathed loudly as Bucky parted them, just watching as he peeled the white material away from his crotch, which only caused the younger to shiver more below him. He had blonde hair sticking to his forehead, blush reaching down to his v-line, leaving him flushed and star strikingly beautiful.

Steve let his breathing turn to a gasp when Bucky wrapped a dry hand around him, the friction feeling like lightning in the best ways as he slowly got him off, not going anything other than slow, as if he was distracted. Steve only got a few strokes off before he was whining when Bucky pulled away, but he helped kicking his pants off, leaving him completely naked against the bed.

He reached out a hand for Bucky, who took it and kissed the sweaty skin gently, moving in between Steve’s legs again. He bent the knees, leaned down until he was lying with Steve’s legs over his shoulders, and for a quick moment Steve thought he was going to get his dick sucked-

Instead, he felt butterfly kissed pressed onto the inside of his thighs, Bucky’s hands firm against the outside of them, as if he couldn’t get enough of Steve’s skin. Said male let out a gasp when a kiss was placed too low to be heading to his dick, and he didn’t realise he was grasping for Bucky’s hair when he gasped out, “Buck- what’re you- “

The fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair when it took a second for Bucky’s fingers to move and part Steve’s ass cheeks apart, and he moaned when he felt Bucky tongue licking over his hole, almost hesitantly. Bucky shivered at his hair being tugged like it was, pressing his face closer to Steve’s skin and licking over his entrance repeatedly, receiving more tugs and quiet sounds pouring from the blonde’s lips.

Steve’s jumped when Bucky pushed his tongue in, and he moaned a little too loud, voice choking around the sounds as he moved to grasp the bed sheets instead of Bucky’s hair, hips twitching as Bucky tongue-fucked him where he didn’t know he needed it. His voice caught when Bucky pulled away and his mouth dropped open when he saw the way Bucky was looking at him, blue eyes wide with hunger he’d never seen before. He’d seen Bucky look at girls like he could imagine them naked, but never like this.

Bucky was humming and kissing at Steve’s thighs, fingers digging into Steve’s ass and causing the blonde to whimper almost helplessly. Never it be said that Bucky was the only one to drive him to this point, even if it was true.

Steve jumped when his left ass cheek was nipped by Bucky’s teeth, gathering his attention. “You have such a nice ass, baby. Been wanting to do this for so long. Think you can come from it, from only my tongue up your ass?”

Steve let his mouth drop open and a high-pitched whine left his lips, looking away so he didn’t grow any more aroused by Bucky’s suave looks, more than fuckable. Until now he’d ignored the excessive amount of precum dripping from his cock, but he could feel it now when he listened to Bucky speak, desperately needing that release, even if he wasn’t as close to it. “Buck- “

“Or…” Bucky’s voice trailed off, and he was more muffled when he spoke again, having licked again at Steve’s hole before rubbing an index finger around the rim. “Do you need a little more?”

Steve was nodding, even if Bucky wouldn’t be able to see him. “Bucky please,” and gasped loudly when that finger, feeling slicker, slid into him slowly, causing his legs to tighten over Bucky’s shoulders, but he didn’t seem to mind. He rested his cheek against Steve’s leg and seemed to watch his hand fuck into Steve slowly with a blissed out look on his face, smiling gently.

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” he mumbled, before disappearing between Steve’s legs again, his tongue accompanying his index finger, and he revelled in the sounds Steve was making, high pitched whining and gasps of Bucky’s name. Steve’s hips stuttered when Bucky pressed in a second slicked finger, and he slowly fucked his hips back onto Bucky, not realising he was doing by the rest of his body actions.

“Bucky, I’m gonna-“ Steve’s voice cut off, not being able to finish his warning before he was moaning and finally letting go, freezing under Bucky’s continued ministrations as he orgasmed, gushing across his chest. He relaxed when he was done, his pants echoing around the room as he slumped, throat whining when Bucky pulled his fingers out slowly.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky’s voice was calm as he moved to lie next to Steve, holding his face. “Do you need your pump?”

Steve shook head instead, smiling at Bucky with crinkles around his eyes. “I’m fine, Bucky. Really good.”

Bucky returned his smile, kissing him gently. “Get you cleaned up,” He mumbled, but Steve didn’t allow him to move away when he tried, shoving Bucky down and straddling one of his thighs. Bucky’s grin grew bigger as he spoke, “What about you?”

“You don’t have to- “

Steve shut him up by unbuttoning his pants, shaking his hands. “No, I want to, please?”

Bucky snorted, grabbing Steve and kissing him. “Yeah Stevie, go for it.”

Steve kissed him back with heat as he pulled Bucky’s cock out of his briefs and past his pants, thumbing over the tip and feeling Bucky convulse against him, letting out deep grunts into their kiss as Steve stroked him slowly.

Bucky had to pulled away, resting their foreheads together as a form of intimacy, moans seeping into his loud breaths. “Fuck baby, just like that.”

Steve didn’t pitch himself as being into dirty talk, like the words that were spilling from Bucky’s lips. But god damn did it sound hot with that voice, and if Steve’s body allowed it, he’d be rock hard again as he listened to him speak.  

“Faster, please Stevie,” Bucky moaned, desperation spilling into his words before Steve did as asked, hips moving up with his thrusts as his fingers moved from Steve’s shoulders to his hips, fingers hard enough to bruise almost. “You feel so good, sweetheart, fuck, Stevie,” he cut himself off with a louder groan, and Steve could feel his fingers tighten around his bones.

“Gonna come, doll, please please please-“ he rocked his hips forward to meet Steve’s movements, groin almost rubbing against Steve’s chest as he came between them, most of his come spurting up Steve’s chest, a few drops even reaching his collar bones, and a strike across Bucky’s cheek. He slumped back onto the bed when he was down, causing Steve to go down with him, both shifting uncomfortably when their fluids rubbed their skin, itching.

Steve smiled when Bucky kissed his cheek, gently rolling them over so he could get up to get a washcloth.


End file.
